Forever Confused
by Purple Yoshi1
Summary: Um...this is my first story and...Was hyper when it was wrote XD
1. Welcome

I wrote this when I was High on sugar and couldn't sleep. So.. It's going  
to be. odd. This is a chat room on the Internet and stuff. =D  
  
Joey, Yugi, Yami Yugi, Bakura, Yami Bakura and Seto are online.  
  
Yugi: Hiya what's up?  
  
Joey: I can't get Tea's last speech out of my mind!!!  
  
Seto: Same here. It's the only reason I'm not working.  
  
Yami Yugi: "And what do you have at the end of the day Seto Kiba?!!?" Oh  
please.  
  
All: * Nods *  
  
Bakura: La la la.  
  
Yugi: Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Huh? What?  
  
Yami Bakura: * Tackles Yami Yugi * MY PUZZLE!!!!  
  
Yami Yugi: NUUU!!!  
  
Yami Yugi & Yami Bakura: * Knocking Each other Around the room *  
  
Yugi: Joey?  
  
Seto: He's asleep isn't he?  
  
Joey, Yugi And Seto: * They All Get sucked into the fight * AHHH!!!  
  
Purple Yoshi Has Entered The Room  
  
Purple Yoshi: Uh.. * Drags Yami Bakura off*  
  
Purple Yoshi Has Left The Room  
  
Yami Bakura Has Left The Room  
  
Joey: OH NO!!! A FAN OF OUR SHOW HAS TAKEN HIM HOSTAGE!!!  
  
Yami Yugi: Good.  
  
Yugi: No! We need to save him!  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
All: Good Point. * They Sit Down And Watch T.V. *  
  
A Fan and tied up Yami Bakura Appear on T.V.  
  
Purple Yoshi: Bring me 6 Number 2 Pencils or Yami Gets It!  
  
All: But He's Evil.  
  
Purple Yoshi: Oh.. Yeah.Welllll..  
  
Purple Yoshi Has Entered The Room  
  
Purple Yoshi: * Drags Seto off *  
  
Purple Yoshi Has Left The Chat Room  
  
Seto Has Left The Chat Room  
  
The Fan Appears back on T.V.  
  
Purple Yoshi: Pencils.NOW!!! * The T.V. Is off *  
  
All: WE MUST GO SAVE SETO!!! *Runs off*  
  
End Of Ch.1  
  
(Well that was short) 


	2. Traped In A Fic

The group has logged off the computer and finds themselves running around  
the city confused.  
  
"Were are we supposed to look?" Joey yells as he runs around in circles.  
  
"I have no clue." Muttered Yami Yugi. "The Crazed Fan Didn't tell us where  
to look."  
  
Bakura stood watching the group holding 6 pencils. (As the crazed fan  
demanded)  
  
Yugi sat down. "Well. maybe we should go ask the wizard of oz!  
  
Everyone stared at Yugi.  
  
Yugi sweat dropped. (Not sure how to put that O.O) "Only Kidding!" He  
cried.  
  
Just then, as if an answer to their prayers, a picnic fell from the sky.  
  
"All right! Lunch!" Joey said as he scrambled to the feast.  
  
Well.. make that an answer to Joey's prayers.  
  
Well, everyone forgot about their quest and ate. Then a paniced Seto and  
Yami Bakura appeared.  
  
"BAD NEWS!!" Screamed Kiba. Yami Bakura was holding a blanket and muttering  
to himself. Kiaba tossed a note towards the group.  
  
Yugi read it aloud. "You guys didn't come fast enough. Because of this.  
five days of story-telling."  
  
Joey's eyes widened. "Yof menad wmu fife dayrs?" His said his mouth stuffed  
with food.  
  
"Huh?" Asked Bakura.  
  
"He's means so we're trapped in a crazed fan fic for three days?"  
Translated Yami.  
  
"I don't even wanna know how you understood that." Bakura admitted.  
  
Then the group fell into panic. Traped in a crazed fan's fic? Anything  
could happen!!! 


	3. Things Get Really Odd

Bob transformed into a lemon.  
  
Joey Grabs a notebook. "OK!! NOW THINGS ARE STARTING TO GET STRANGE!!!! WHO IS BOB???"  
  
Purple Yoshi appered Next To Joey. "I decided to change all the chaters names."  
  
"NO!!!" Shouted Mike at the top of his lungs. "THINGS ARE BAD ENOUGH!!!"  
  
"What is in a name?" Asked Bob. "Isn't a rose by a different name smell just as."  
  
"Please. Spare me your crazy words." Said Joe.  
  
"Me talking good is going bad.." Sad Bill.  
  
"What?" Asked Mike.  
  
"Bad I Talk." Sad Bill.  
  
"It's bad when you talk?" Said Bob  
  
"Then shut your mouth Billy Bob Joe." Said Joe.  
  
"Joe Talk Bad Too." Sad Bill.  
  
"Who's Billy Bob Joe?" Asked Mike.  
  
"I am!" Said Billy Bob Joe.  
  
"LET'S D-D-D-DUEL!!!" Bob Screamed at the top of His lungs.  
  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!" Yelled Joe  
  
"This has nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh now." Said Mike.  
  
"Ok. Let's think." Billy Bob Joe said. "Who is Yugi?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Maby everyone should tell their names." Said Billy Bob Joe.  
  
"My Name is Mike!" Mike Said.  
  
"My name is bob!" Bob Said.  
  
"My Name is joe." Joe Said.  
  
"My Name is Uh Duh Duh." Said Uh Duh Duh.  
  
"My Name is Susie." Said Susie.  
  
"And I'm Sam." Said Sam.  
  
Billy Bob Joe yelled very loud and ate banana pie.  
  
"I HATE THIS DUMD STORY!!!" Screamed Susie.  
  
"Who's Purple Yoshi?" Asked Sam.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"I think Purple Yoshi Changed Their name too." Said The Guy Formaly Known As Billy Bob Joe.  
  
"NOOOO!!! MORE NAME CHANGING!!!" Mr. Toast Said.  
  
"My name is cool." Said Uh Duh Duh.  
  
"It's lame." Said Bill's Deck.  
  
"COOL!" Said Uh Duh Duh.  
  
"LAME!!" Said Bill's Deck.  
  
"COOL COOL COOL!!!!!!!"  
  
"LAME LAME LAME!!!!!!"  
  
"SSSOOO COOL!"  
  
"SO NOT!"  
  
"IS COOL!"  
  
"IS NOT!!"  
  
"NO FIGHTING!!!" Yelled I like Cheese A lot Give Me Some. " WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!"  
  
Meanwhile, in a pet rock somewhere that is not going to be named:  
  
Purple Yoshi, The Crazed Fan Girl, Sits on A couch. In Her left hand, A Remote. For She Is Watching our heros fight. In Her left hand, a rope. That Rope tied Joey Up. The crazed Fan Girl took Joey! And With All The name changing ,new Characters and personidy changes, None of the gang had noticed!  
  
(Wow. You waited so long for this. Funny!) 


End file.
